


The Light of my Life

by KliqzAngel



Series: Make Me Want You.  Want You to Make Me. [13]
Category: Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Jared, Dom/sub, Happy Ending, M/M, Sub!Christian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/KliqzAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Light</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is no room for darkness, when the light shines so bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be darker than what I usually write. All but one story came out in first person POV, which I don’t write much so I hope it came out alright. This is for an old prompt challenge over at Jared Chris on Livejournal.
> 
> This was written by someone (me) without experience in this type of relationship. I did do research, and speak with friends who do have experience in this world. I tried my best to be true to this type of relationship and not get too far out over my skis. I do understand abuse and BDSM are NOT the same thing. I tried very hard to make sure that while both are discussed in this series along with self destructive tendencies, that there was a difference.
> 
> Please no throwing stones. I won't enjoy it, and the series is old enough it won't change anything.

I’m sitting outside. It’s warm for being winter. In Vancouver you don’t often get days in the middle of winter, so I am trying to enjoy it. I’m sitting on the back deck with my face turned up toward the sun. 

No more darkness.

These days I only get the brightest of light. Even the bad days are ok because I know Jared has what I need. I know when I can’t control myself anymore that he’ll help me. I know all I ever have to do is ask and he’ll give me what I need. He’s my life, he’s my heart, he’s my soul, he’s my very existence.

Safety can always be found no further than inside his arms. Forgiveness can always be found in a tender smile and a softly spoken word.

I don’t hide anymore. I don’t keep things from him. It’s counterproductive. Only by giving him what he needs, do I get what I need. He supports me. He believes me. He encourages me. 

 

We came out. It was mostly an accident. I went to a Leverage event, and forgot to take it off. My collar was such a part of me that it didn’t even occur to me to take it off. Unfortunately one of them damn photographers noticed and rumors were lightin’ up the rags the next day. Quietly, Jared stepped up and planted himself by my side where he belongs. 

Things were weird for awhile after that. We each had people we’d considered close friends condemn our actions. Jared got some hate mail calling him an abuser. I know I have lost some people. There are some that just don’t understand us. Jay had an ugly incident on set with a crew member who accused him of abusing her on set, but we stood strong. We believed, our friends believed, and in the end the truth won out.

All in all, my life is full of light now. The darkness has no place in my life any longer. I know what I want. I know what I need. Most of all, I know who I need.

I need him.

I need Jared.

My love.

My light.

My life.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several older fics that I have decided to post to AO3. They've resided for years on my personal archive, but I am thinking of getting rid of it. I want to make sure some of them are posted here. So, if you think you read this or some others I am posting over the next few days somewhere before... you probably have. They were also posted on LiveJournal.


End file.
